Character Format
WARNING: This page is subject to changes in the future! Also, if a character is still a work in progress, the creator must add a sign saying "WORK IN PROGRESS" somewhere on the character page. -Insert character portrait here (Optional) Summary / Backstory Title is obvious, but there are two types: Summary - Condensing the origin story or main point of the character to one or two paragraph(s). Backstory - Getting out the full origin story with details and such. You'd name this section a backstory when you exceed two paragraphs. Appearance BODY TYPE: '''What type of body they have. Examples: Muscular, skinny, etc. '''HAIR TYPE: '''What kind of hair they have. Examples: long hair, short combed back hair, spiky medium hair, etc. '''HAIR COLOR: What color the hair is. EYE COLOR: '''What color the eyes are. '''SKIN COLOR: '''What color the skin is. '''CLOTHING: What they wear. Examples: A Black T-Shirt, a Longcoat, etc. You may add more if you want. Personality Self explanatory. Likes and Dislikes What your character likes or doesn't like. Make sure to add explanations as to why they like or dislike those things. Personal and Combat Based Statistics NAME: 'Self explanatory. '''GENDER: '''Self explanatory. '''AGE: '''Self explanatory. '''HEIGHT: '''Self explanatory. You may use any measuring system you want, as long as you label it. '''WEIGHT: '''Self explanatory. You may use any weighing system you want, as long as you label it. 'ALIGNMENT: Examples: Lawful Good, Chaotic Good, Neutral Good, Lawful Neutral, Chaotic Neutral, Lawful Evil, Chaotic Evil, and Neutral Evil. Click the link to learn more. POWER LEVEL: 'Click the link for more information. Just simply add whatever level they are at. Ex: Mortal Being Level (Low End), Superpower Level (Mid), etc. '(Being Revamped, Please Be Patient!) RANK: '''What rank your particular character is in his/her group/guild/party/organization. This scales from '''1-10, no exceptions. This is optional, as some characters don't fit into groups, or prefer to work alone. GOAL: '''What is your character's primary goal? Would it be to protect their family, or maybe revenge? Characters without a long term goal are generally very boring and usually unlikable, make sure to add their goals and aspirations to their profile! Equipment What weapons they use, such as a sword, gun, bow, etc. Make sure you explain the details on the weapon such as how powerful it is or what the character primarily uses it for. Powers and Abilities Insert any abilities the character has here. Make sure to add explanations and justifications to their powers. Relationships Does your character have any close friends, enemies or special someones? If so, list them in this category and make sure to describe the relationship between said characters. Ex: '''RELATIONSHIP TYPE: '''Romantic, Friendly, Very Friendly, Allied, Opposing, etc. '''RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION: '''How your character interacts or has interacted with the other character, and what the interaction means/meant. Extras These are optional. '''FORMS: Can they change their physical appearance, increase their power, and such? If so, you may want to add this. Make sure to explain how they obtained such form, and what it does. Trivia: Insert random facts about the character here Rules For Characters * "18+ characters" are allowed for now, but please put a warning on top of the page before adding such a character. * You may use cuss words such as "hell", "damn", or "ass", but you may NOT use much more vulgar words such as "f**k", "d**k", "g*y", "p***y", "v****a", etc... * Do NOT add explicit sexual details to your characters. The descriptors "Breasts" and "Hips" are allowed for body type information, but don't add in disgustingly juicy details. This isn't a hentai people! * The max power for OCs is Low-End Demigod Level if you just want to add a random OC on here. You may use a higher tier as long as it's descriptive and it makes sense. Said character should be at least be ~3,000 bytes of information (preferably about their powers and abilities and their stats), not with just images or trivia. You can check out the power levels here, and you can see how many bytes your character / page has here. Category:Important Pages